And Miles To Go Before I Sleep
by CelesteBloodfire
Summary: While on a case Watson gets a call with some devastating news. Oren and his wife got in a car crash. As a result Sherlock and Watson gets a few new housemates. Sherlock believes Oren's crash may not be an accident.
1. The Crash

**Title**: And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Chapter 1**: The Crash

**Author**: Celeste Bloodfire

**Rating**: T

**Description**: While on a case Watson gets a call with some devastating news. Oren and his wife got in a car crash. As a result Sherlock and Watson gets a few new housemates. Sherlock believes Oren's crash may not be an accident.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. If I did Sherlock would have already fallen for Watson and vice versa.

* * *

Sherlock walked over to Watson and pulled her close no longer able to stand the sexual tension. He could no more stay away from her then stop breathing. He would never admit that to her though. Too many nights dreaming of her, wondering what she tasted like. When she gasped he pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like honey and heaven.

She kissed him back and he felt triumphant. He wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair. Like black silk against his fingers. He loved her. He could admit it in his mind but he knew it was finite. When he found Irene's killer he would kill him/her and he'd be in prison. Not exactly a healthy place to start a relationship. Not only that but what kind of relationship would it be if he was still hung up on Irene. It wouldn't be fair to her. So he was just going to sink into the silky soft feel of her kisses. She unbuttoned his t-shirt and ran her fingers across the muscles and tattoos on his chest. Before he knew it his shirt was entirely off. He pushes her against the wall and they continue to make out barely coming up for air. He put his hand under her shirt and..._Brrrriiiinnggg Brrrriiiinnngggg. _

Sherlock was was pulled quickly from his dream. He was pissed that one was particularly interesting. He answered the phone and said. "Who died?" Captain Bell sighed. "How do you know someone died?"

"Well you always seem to need my help and considering the time," he says looking at his clock. 2:47 AM. "This is hardly a social call." Captain Bell sighed and told him about the newest case. Apparently someone killed a cop who went undercover in a high school. He had just started so there was no real evidence there yet. Sherlock hung up the phone and got dressed. He passed by Watson's room debating whether or not to wake her up. He never thought like that for anyone else and it disturbed him that he thought like that for her. So he just walked into the room to find her naked from the waist up. Surprised he hadn't woke her up he couldn't do anything. Why was he struck by seeing her like that? Its not like he never had sex. Maybe it was that he never had sex with Watson. And as much as he hated to admit it this was the only puzzle he couldn't solve.

Before he could make more of a fool of himself he decided it was high time to wake her up. "Watson cover yourself up we have a case."

* * *

Watson didn't think she could be anymore embarrassed or angry. What the hell was Sherlock doing in her bedroom at 3 o'clock in the morning. What the hell was she thinking that she'd be able to get enough privacy to be able to sleep shirtless. Well she knew what she was thinking. The window air conditioning unit was on the fritz and it was soooo hot in her room. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She had been looking for a way to get at Sherlock and with the look on his face that Sherlock tried to hide he would be into it too. With that thought Watson tuned back into the case.

"He was undercover trying to find who was smuggling drugs to the children. It was a new case so there hadn't been any info yet." Sherlock said.

"Too new for his cover to be blown? Any other enemies?" She asked "What was the lead that lead them to this particular school?"

"Yes...not anymore than any other cop but him being so new most of his enemies are still in prison...A tip off by another cop on the case. Wouldn't name names, not wanting to uncover his CI."

"We'll need the name of his CI to corroborate his story." Sherlock said. Just as he said that Watson's phone started ringing. She excused herself to take the call.

* * *

Sherlock continued speaking with Gregson and Bell about the details of the case until he heard Watson cry out and start sobbing. Sherlock ran to her side. "Joan...Joan...are you okay? What is wrong?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Oren and Olivia are in the hospital...They're not sure they're going to p-p-pull through" She said between sobs. Sherlock pulled her in for a quick hug not sure how else to comfort her. "Which hospital are they in?" Sherlock asked.

"Lenox Hill." She said. Sherlock pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room and into her car. He drove at breakneck speed through the New York City traffic to get to the hospital. Watson didn't say anything at all on the ride and he was afraid if he said anything he would break her. So when he pulled up in front of Lenox Hill he went to her side and pulled her out of the passenger seat.

* * *

When she was safely out of the car it was like a fire was lit underneath her. She took off at sprint into the hospital. She slowed down when she entered the hospital but she was still at a run until she found his room. The doctor was leaning over him giving him CPR. Soon the doctor notices she is there and he yells to one of the nurses. "Get her out of here!" But Watson could not hear him over someone yelling "Oren! Oren!" At the top of their lungs. When Sherlock came and pulled her out of the room she realized it was her. Then the fire in her left as quickly as it came leaving her a jumbled mess in Sherlock's arms.

* * *

I don't think Oren is actually married in the show but for the purpose of this story he is. If you have constructive criticism or some support please review. Please note that excessively rude reviews will be deleted.


	2. The Hospital

**Title**: And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Chapter 2**: The Hospital

**Author**: Celeste Bloodfire

**Rating**: T

**Description**: While on a case Watson gets a call with some devastating news. Oren and his wife got in a car crash. As a result Sherlock and Watson gets a few new housemates. Sherlock believes Oren's crash may not be an accident.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. If I did Sherlock would have already fallen for Watson and vice versa.

* * *

Watson stay in his arms like that for a while until he helped her up and into a chair in the waiting room where all of her family sat around waiting for news on Oren. She sat there for several hours just being held by Sherlock. It felt nice...not romantic but not quite mere friendship either. Soon the doctor came into the room and asked for Oren and Olivia's family.

"I am afraid Olivia died not too long after arriving at the hospital and Oren passed away a few minutes ago." The doctor said before turning away. There was a flurry of emotion throughout the room. Watson turned her head so she was crying into his collar bone. "What about the twins?" Watson asked? "Olivia was very pregnant with twins what happened to them?"

"We were able to stabilize her long enough to give her a Cesarean Section before she passed away?" Taking strength from Sherlock that he didn't know he had.

* * *

After a few moments of sobbing Sherlock spoke to the rest of the family. "I am taking Joan back to our brownstone. If any of you wish to join us I can put on some tea and sandwiches." Usually Sherlock didn't care for social etiquette. He knew it well enough but it was usually easier to forgo it. For Watson he would walk through a line of gunfire but again he'd never admit it. "We can stop by and talk to the lawyer on our way as well." Sherlock said knowing they were all worried about the twins. He got a few positive murmurs and a couple of nods to the affirmative. They all went to the lawyer and asked to see Oren and Olivia's Will.

It said that the twins and any other children they might have had between then and the time of their death would go to Joan Marie Watson. Watson once again started to tear up as the lawyer handed over the personal note to go along with the pronouncement.

_Dear Joanie,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed away. There are two things I want you to know. One, the reason we chose you take custody of the kids is because we know you are the smartest, most caring, most wonderful person either of us has had the joy of knowing. Growing up, at one time or the other, you were my bestfriend, my worst enemy, and every variant in between but I knew you were on my side against the world. Only you could hate my guts and still take on a world full of bullies to protect me. So I thought to myself how wonderful would you be to someone that is impossible for you to hate._

_Picking someone to take custody of your kids is like picking someone to take care of the most precious piece of art ever created. Because they are the most precious things ever created. You have to pick someone who would do your job as well as you would and I pick you._

_And 2 I don't care how I died I know it wasn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done to save me. If I died I was meant to. So if you think you are going to go and hide in your work with Sherlock, think again. You are going to go out and have a life with my kids like you know I would have. I will always love Joanie, you are my best friend. Oh by the way Olivia says goodbye and she loves you too._

_Goodbye, I love you._

_Oren Michael Watson_

Watson could not believe her eyes. Not only did she have to put her only siblings to rest but she had to name and raise their newborn daughters. It was all too much. Olivia's sister came and smacked Watson acrossed the face.

"It is your fault Olivia chose you over me." Olivia's sister said.

Sherlock stepped forward. "That was unnecessary. And if you do it again I can guarantee we will sue you for assault. It is not Joan's 'fault' she was chosen for this honor nor is there anyone else to 'blame'." Watson was glad Sherlock was there because she was in no mood to deal with Olivia's sister. All she could muster up was, "Stay away from the brownstone." before turning and heading to her car. Sherlock turned toward the family before saying. "The rest of you, however, are more than welcome to follow me there."

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening just hanging with family. They called Captain Gregson and Detective Bell and even they stopped over to deliver their condolences. Sherlock was busy the entire was either by Watson's side or in the kitchen serving snacks and beverages. He even organized his case files so the grievers didn't have to see them. He spent the entire night playing perfect host and for the first time in his life he was glad to do it.

Olivia's sister never did show up. Which made the night easier for everyone. After hours of crying and reminiscing and hugging the mourners left leaving Sherlock with the most important mourner there. Sherlock walked over to Watson. "Are you okay, Watson?" he said carefully.

"I would be a lot worse without you here." She said before leaving the room and heading up the stairs. Sherlock thought about the events of the day and realized they were going to be taking in two newborns before the week was through. He had no idea how that thought escaped him until now but there it was. He had no experience with infants and as far as he knew she didn't either. But sooner rather than later they were going to get acquainted. Sherlock found himself wandering upstairs after Watson and into her room. He found her staring at the wall with a blank look on her face. Looking like she was trying to make sense of it all. he sat down next to her and looked her in the eye. "Hey the infants are coming home tomorrow."

"Yeah." She replied flatly.

"Have you thought about what to name them yet?"

"No, I honestly haven't."

"Well if you feel up to it I can help." He said. "You can tell the names you like and I will say whether I like them or not."

"Okay." She thought for a while and then asked. "How about Haven Olivia Watson?"

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it." he replied.

"And Rayne Elizabeth Watson."

"I like that one too. Its unique." He said. "Now about where they are going to sleep. I am definitely going to have to clean out my upstairs think room and move it to the downstairs guest room because we are not going to want to be running down stairs when they start to cry. And as for the nursery I am thinking pink...I know its a little cliche but..."

"Why are you doing this Sherlock? This is my responsibility. You were never one for social etiquette but you played host for my huge sad family anyway. Now you are helping me pick out names and offering to decorate the nursery. No offense Sherlock but you are never this nice."

"Maybe I just wanted to help you Watson." He replied

"Is that it?" She asked and he nodded so she replied. "Pink sounds good and we'll run out and get the furniture tomorrow before we pick them up." He nodded and left the room.

* * *

I know Sherlock is acting a little OOC but I needed him to do that for the story. As always constructive criticism and support is welcome. Excessively rude comments will be deleted.


	3. The Twins

**Title**:And Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Author**: Celeste Bloodfire

**Chapter 3**: The Twins

**Rating**: T

**Description**: While on a case Watson gets a call with some devastating news. Oren and his wife got in a car crash. As a result Sherlock and Watson gets a few new housemates. Sherlock believes Oren's crash may not be an accident.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters if I did Sherlock would have already fallen for Watson and vice versa.

* * *

The next day Sherlock woke to find Watson standing in his doorway. She had on a face that clearly said she was determined. "Come on Sherlock. We have to move the bed from the guest bedroom into the basement, move all your shit out of the spare room upstairs into that room, buy the furniture for the nursery even though we can't paint it with the kids moving in today, buy diapers, bottles, and formula, pick up toys and clothes from Oren and Olivia's apartment, baby proof the place, and stop at the bookstore to pick up some parenting books. All before the twins are discharged at noon." Sherlock rolled over to look at the clock. 5:30 AM. "Watson the stores don't open until 8."

"But we still have to move stuff around and head up to Oren's place." Watson said before stepping fully into the room. Sherlock sat up waiting for her to leave the room. All he had on were boxers and he didn't think she'd appreciate the view. But she just stood there waiting.

"Watson maybe you should wait outside until I have some clothes on." He could see the color rise to her cheeks before she nodded and walked out of the room. He got out of bed and got dressed. Today was hopefuly going to be a good day, or as good as could be expected.

* * *

Watson threw herself into the projects wanting to forget all about yesterday for as long as she could. As soon as one project was over she'd drag Sherlock to the next one. By 8 they had finished moving stuff around, had breakfast, and were at the furniture store.

They picked out 2 painted white wood cribs with pink sheets. They continued through the store looking things over when Watson happened upon a rocking chair with an ornate carving of an angel baby on the top. It was light tan with a clear coat of varnish on it. Even though they couldn't find cribs to match they did grab matching dressers where they angel baby was on the knobs of the drawers, same light wood and everything. They got a few more necessary pieces of furniture and had it delivered to their house.

Then they moved on to the grocery store for diapers bottles and formula. They also grabbed a lot of the baby proofing stuff while they were there. From there to the bookstore where they picked up a bunch of parenting it was time to do what she was dreading the most. They got back into the cab and she told the cab driver Oren's address. Sherlock spoke up about half way to the apartment, "Are you sure you are ready for this Watson?" Watson shook her head. She would never be ready to lose Oren, she would never be ready to face having to put all of his stuff in boxes, deciding what to keep, what to sell, and what to get rid of. As if Oren's life meant nothing more than his possesions. But when they got to the appartment she got out anyway, it needed done. Sherlock followed her to Oren's appartment.

It was slow going trying to get everything done. Watson would have to stop and take a break because her resolve would slip and she would start to cry. Whenever she found a photo album she couldn't stop herself from taking a peak at the pictures until she was flipping through this older looking one and she realized it was the one her mother kept when they were children. There were a bunch of pictures of her and Oren. But the one that tugged on her heart the most was the one where she had pig tail braids and missing teeth standing next to Oren looking up at him like he was the coolest person in the entire world. After that's she didn't flip through photo albums. They got as much done as they could. Packed up all the kids' stuff and put it in the cab and left.

Sherlock was impressed with her determination but at the same time worried that it came and at such a great cost. She should not have had to lose her brother so young. Watson was only thirty-three and Oren wasn't even thirty-five yet. Sherlock could not shut his mind down. Usually how other's felt wasn't on his list of things to worry about. But Watson would always be at the top of that list. So seeing her hide her emotions behind this determination, not sure what she would do when the dam finally broke, made him very weary.

But before he knew it, it was time to pick up the girls. They parked in front of the hospital and went inside. They were met inside by a tall, lanky nurse in blue and purple scrubs. "Hi you must be Joan Watson." She said to Watson. "That would make you Sherlock Holmes. Her mother told me about you two." She continued mischievously. "She said that you two didn't know it yet but you were going to get married." Watson turned a bright shade of red and Sherlock just stood there impassively and said. "We are partners, and roommates. That is all."

"You must be close friends if you are willing to take in her two infant nieces." She said with a smile.

"I figured that would be perfectly obvious. I didn't think I would have to spell it out." Sherlock said coldly. It was too much. All he wanted to do is help Watson and now they have people hedging bets for when they were going to get married. Sherlock retreated back into the shell he once called home.

* * *

Watson could see the change in him. It was like watching the sunset without the pretty view. Just from light to dark in a matter of moments. Shit all the work she had been doing to get him out of his shell was all for naught. She sighed adding it to her already long list of things to worry about.

The nurse led them to the maternity ward where the twins were sleeping. "Just in time. They both need changed and to get their noon feeding." They spent the afternoon with the big-mouth nurse. She showed them how to feed them, hold them, how to change them and swaddle them in their baby blanket. But despite what should have been a semi-happy moment Sherlock was still in his shell. He was just simply going through the motions. If it wasn't for the fact that Sherlock was a genius and could multi-task better than any she had ever met, she would have kicked him out of the room a long time ago. Before long they knew exactly what to do. Even though they were in the same small car, they were miles apart. Watson turned to Sherlock. "You know what my mother is like. She is always trying to set me up. You do not have to act like some guy so smart he is offended by the idea."

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are talking about, Watson."

"The way you've been acting since that nurse couldn't keep her big yap shut."

"I am sorry, Watson, I still don't know-"

"Bullshit." She interrupted. She was not one for cursing but drastic times called for drastic measures. She was not going to spend another six months trying to get him to open up to her. "Jesus, Sherlock, it's not like I am asking you to marry me. Hell I am not asking for a relationship at all outside of the friendship I thought we built. Don't close me out underneath all of that 'I am better than you because I am smarter than you' bullshit. I am sure as hell not in the mood for it and I am not going to put up with it."

* * *

What do you think? Was I too harsh? How do you guys think Sherlock will react? As always support and constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. The Truth

Title: And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

Chapter 4: The Truth

Author: Celeste Bloodfire

Rating: T

Description: While on a case Watson gets a call with some devastating news. Oren and his wife got in a car crash. As a result Sherlock and Watson gets a few new housemates. Sherlock believes Oren's crash may not be an accident.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did Sherlock would have already fallen for Watson and vice versa.

* * *

Sherlock stared at Watson. He knew she was right, but that didn't make it an easy pill to swallow. So he didn't. He dismissed it by saying. "I don't know what you are talking about. I never do that." Watson threw her hands up in the air in a sign of exasperation. Every time he looked in the rear view mirror and tried to make small talk she would have her face in one infant seat or the other making silly faces at the twins. Completely ignoring him. It was infuriating.

She wanted him to talk to her but every time he tried she would pretend she couldn't hear him. After awhile he gave up. He started thinking about the events of the day and what he did wrong. Then it hit him where it hurt. She was afraid he was going to leave if anything was getting to serious. And to her that didn't even include a relationship. He understood now. She was afraid that he would stay long enough for the twins to get attached and then have a change of heart. And considering his behaviour back at the hospital she had reason to be afraid.

But even as that thought struck home his pride was getting the way. _You are friends and partners, why do you need to worry about what she's afraid of. That's for her and the twins to worry about. _His pride whispered in his ear. _But you did do a lot of stepping up and cosying in to back out now. _His conscience said. _Great so as soon as Watson appologizes we'll be ship shape. Why should you have to appologize. She is living in your house, using one of your rooms for a nursery._His pride bit back. _But you love her and the longer you wait to fix what YOU f***** up that longer it'll be before she trusts you again. _His pride and his conscience continued to duke it out but as soon he got dropped Watson off he headed for the precinct.

* * *

Watson spent the rest of the ride home completely ignoring Sherlock's every attempt at small talk. Small talk wasn't what she wanted. And she was too sad and too angry to settle for less than what she wanted. When they got home Watson took both infants up to the basinets in her bedroom, turned on the baby moniter and left them to nap. She clipped the other half of the baby moniter to her oversized cover-alls. She grabbed the paint they had bought earlier that day and set to work on the nursery plugged in two sets of head phones. One into the baby moniter into one ear, and the other in to her iPod and into her other ear. She all she could hear was Haven and Rayne sleeping in the room and alt rock. No one knew she listened to alt rock when she's pissed it was her go to thing. Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, Bullet For My Vallentine. When she was pissed it seemed like they were the only one to understand how she felt.

She had to stop every couple of hours to check on the babies, feed them and change their diaper. But other than that they never seemed to need picked up or held. She did has much of both as she could anyway. She knew the effects of not enough personal love given to a child at such a young age. Hell she lived with one. That made her think of Sherlock again. Understanding why he is the way he is, is different than being okay with it. He deserved to know when he was heading down an unstable, antisocial road, and as his friend she was going to tell him.

She stood back to look at her own hadiness and realized something. She had started painting over the wallpaper. Watson rolled her eyes she could not believe her own stupidity. All that done and she needed to start over. At least Sherlock bought enough paint.

* * *

Sherlock did what he always did when his social life got a little too hard. He delved deep into a case. Only this one was kind of hard. It usually took a little bit of thinking and then finding the proof to match his theory. But this one had him scratching his brain. When he finally realized the missing puzzle piece he wanted to hit himself. It was the missing puzzle piece nobody wanted to think about. There was a corrupt cop in that precinct, and pretty high up too, from the looks of it. He couldn't wait to tell Watson.

Having totally forgotten the argument they had in the car, Sherlock walked into the brownstone with a warm attitude finally glad to be making headway in the case, but when he found Watson he was greeted with so much cold contempt that he had to step back. But he was determined to see this conversation through. "We made headway in the case."

"Glad to hear it." She replied

"Aren't you even the least bit curious?" he asked

"No. I told you Sherlock. I am done with your 'I am better because I am smarter' attitude, and until such a day that I can work alongside you without it interfering with my work I am taking some time off. I was planning to take some time off because of Oren anyway but then I realized I need to take a step back from us too. See what is really going on with our friendship before Haven and Rayne get attached to you and then BAM you decide that your talents are needed elsewhere." Sherlock nodded and left her to continue to hang with the babies.

He needed to think about what he wanted for him, for her, and most importantly those beautiful little girls that looked so much like Watson he wanted to cry. If he could find it in him to have a new life with Watson and those girls he would be the happiest man alive but then again did he deserve that happiness if he never found Irene's killer. As it stands he couldn't unleash a full frontal attack on Moriarty with the kids in his house anyway but he still had to make a choice. Fulfill his responsibility to Irene and lose Watson and the twins forever or steer clear of Moriarty and start a new life with the woman he loved. Would she even have him?

* * *

As much as Watson loved Sherlock she needed to do this. If it was just her she would continue to pine from afar hoping that one day he would see her-actually see her-and be as in love with her as she was with him. But it wasn't just her and she wasn't going to subject her nieces to the same shit she had to put up with growing up. Always striving for the love and affection of an absent or semi-absent parental figure who they couldn't quite earn the approval of. It was a hell of way to grow up and she didn't know which side of the fence Sherlock was on and she could not-would not-wait around to find out. Too bad she didn't have this epiphany before she spent the entire afternoon and well into the evening painting the nursery and taking care of the twins. Hell if she had been painting that room by herself she would have been finished HOURS before she actually got done. DAMN she needed to stop thinking like that. She wasn't on her own anymore and she didn't want to be. So there is no use going over the what-ifs and what used to be's. Rayne started crying and then Haven. Dammit they both needed fed and she only had one hand. The other was wrapped up real good because she cut her hand on a screwdriver trying to open the second can of paint. Without even having to ask Sherlock was at the top of the stairs with two perfectly prepared formula bottles. _I could get used to this. _She thought but then shook her head. Sherlock was a unpredictable as he was smart. She **could **get used to this and that was the problem.

* * *

I have got to say writing and posting my stories on here is nerve wracking and totally amazing all wrapped up in one. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of And Miles To Go Before I Sleep.


End file.
